New Moon: The Newbie Slayer Meets The Volturi
by evilember
Summary: This is just something that came to my head. One shot.


Bella squirmed in her seat, a result of the recent events repeating themselves in her mind, from the time she discovered Victoria was trying to kill, to Alice showing up at her house, to the apathetic slaughter of thirty people. Having become far to use to fear, it left enough room in side of her for a healthy dose of anger that was now festering. Spending hours inside the Volturi's waiting room to sit and wait for the sun to go down and nothing else finally was starting to rip a tear in her brave, and carefully made-up mask of stoicism. This trip to her was ridiculous. Vampires were ridiculous. Now and then she would give a quick, good-natured glance at the human receptionist, each time getting a little more irked. Eventually her glances turned into death glares, and she eventually gave up the effort to try to hide them. Traitor. She thought. Lapdog. Scum. She would have felt some retribution for the despicable human's participation in these vampires' evil existence had the act of killing her not reminded her of her own helplessness.

"Can I help you with anything?" The receptionist asked Bella with a plastered smile on her face.

"You know they're going to kill you, right?"

The smile fell.

Alice's hand found its way to Bella's shoulder. "Bella, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"Don't look at me like that," Bella said to the receptionist, who now had a sour, twisted, and maybe even betrayed look on her face. Bella knew the feeling, but instead of sympathizing with the woman who was due to die, the reminder of herself in the woman's eyes made Bella hate her all the more. She shrugged Alice's hand off of her. "You should be thanking me that I told you, you stupid idiot. I know you know why you had to lead all of those people here. What, you thought you wouldn't be one of them? Stupid girl. Stupid!"

It was Edward who touched Bella now, pulling her against his chest. She slapped him away until he stopped, her disregarding for him blatant and stinging. Bella didn't care. She just wanted to teach a lesson to this stupid bitch. "Let go of me!" She demanded, her usually soft voice turned hard and nasally. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She said to the woman again. "The door is there. Are you so pathetic that you're choosing to sit like a fucking duck until someone kills you or are you going to try to live?"

The woman, recovering from her shock, stood up, and then sat back down at the sound of shoes clicking down the hall, coming to the door. The adolescent vampire Alec walked in with a bored expression. "Is there a problem any of you are having?" He asked, glancing over Bella to address only Edward and Alice. Bella blew off the implied insult, having conditioned herself not to take any of the opinions of vampires seriously after Alec, the little brat, called her half a person.

"No, thank you." Edward said politely.

Alec looks at Bella now, to which she says, "No, thank you" in the same nasally, vicious voice, giving him a plastic smile. He turned around and left.

Alice and Edward hardly recognized Bella.

Bella, despite her frustration with the receptionist, felt bad for her. She truly knew what it felt like to think she was on the side of vampires. "Can you show me to the bathroom?" She asked her, with meaning in her eyes. She was going to help this woman, whether it killed her or not. It wasn't out of benevolence; it was out of the need to give more than just a simple "fuck you" you these monsters. And if she ever made it out alive, the secret of vampires would be a secret no longer. She had had enough with her silence. Even if telling another human being about their existence was against the Volturi's "rules", she would have done it anyway, but her word with no backup evidence was stupid and useless. Bella made sure to bring a camera with her before she got on the plane with Alice, intent on exposing vampires one way or the other. She had to. She was sick with the need to help the world be cleansed of the filth of these beasts from Hell. Coming to Volterra wasn't even because of Edward; it was because she was offered an opportunity for evidence of the true nature of vampires, not just the ones who pretended to care about humans as a hobby, and because Alice bought her plane ticket. Bella even had now what she wanted in her little camera in her back pocket, which held a recording of the murder she just witnessed. Alice served her purpose, and Bella all but discarded the Cullens from her list of people she gave a rat's ass about.

"What are you doing?" Alice, seeing in a vision what Bella was up to, demanded.

"Shut up and have my back or stay out of my way." She said back and stood up.

Alice, thinking Bella needed her protection, followed behind her. Edward eventually did too.

Bella had with her nothing but her bare hands to hold her own, but they were all she needed to end Laurent's life when he had threatened her. Bella had changed.

Bella and the woman walked out the door with Alice and Edward behind them, and came face to face with not only Alec this time, but also now Jane and Demetri and Felix. Bella, no longer afraid of these creatures, kept walking, knowing that they knew she was up to something and not caring. She put an encouraging arm over the woman's shoulders.

"And where are you going?" Demetri purred to Bella.

"Bathroom."

"All of you?"

"Yeah. Want to come?" It took her absolutely no effort to sound lascivious in her now calm, and naturally husky voice of hers. She opened the door without waiting for a response from the shocked vampires. Once inside she planted the bomb she brought from the vampire hunters association. Set to go off in 30 minutes, she left the bathroom. Alice, seeing what was going to happen, sprang into action and ripped Demetri's head off without warning. Edward took on Jane, reading her mind and then ending her life before she could use her powers on anyone. Bella instructed Alice to hold Felix's hands back, but it took Edward's effort too, and she ripped his head clean off. The little shit Alec was left and he was all Bella's, who threw him to the ground and with a knife that she drew out of her pocket, dug her arm into his stomach until it snapped his spine, turning him into half a vampire.

The four of them, two vampires and two humans, fled the corridor in a flurry before the older vampires or the rest of their guard could discover what they had done. The elevator that they got on seemed painfully slow in their hurry to flee. Once they reached ground level it took all but a minute before they felt a shake in the earth in what any other unsuspecting passerby would think to be an earthquake.

"So, you said that the Volturi were vampire royalty?" Bella panted. "Because they were surprisingly easy to kill."

Fin.


End file.
